


Platinum Experience

by GrayBeast_1995



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bar, Bard - Freeform, Consent, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Hotdogging, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, hunk - Freeform, rogue - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBeast_1995/pseuds/GrayBeast_1995
Summary: Story By Kalentao on FAHas some Hypnosis that leads to Sex so marked Dubious Consent. There's art for this piece, but don't know how to link it or show it here.
Kudos: 3





	Platinum Experience

The sound of merry making carried through the tavern as the patrons indulged in music and the thrill of dance, creatures from all walks of life gathered and drank their cares away just for a night. Whether they came from adventuring out in the fields, or working the odd or laborious jobs that would leave many exhausted, The Platinum Coin was a place that welcomed them all. The tavern only had two rules: Don't kill anyone, and if you have killed someone, be prepared to pay if you aim to hide in the tavern; everything else was free game.

Many used that knowledge to make The Platinum Coin the best tavern in the crimson light district, private dancers, drug deals, prostitutes and just about anything a patron could do to have fun when the sun went down. On a day when the tavern was extra lively, the establishment had found itself being visited by two very unique goblins. A rogue that was as buff as he was cunning, a sight that would make anyones knees quiver in excitement; his name was Golborne. The other was bard with an air of dark mystery around him, the way he walked made it clear to all that he knew how to move and use his body in ways that could sunder even the toughest soul; he went by the name Eelix. Golborne and Eelix took a seat at the bar, two individuals that had never met before.

"Welcome to The Platinum Coin. What can I get you two this fine evening?" The dragonborn bartender spoke in a deep tone, fitting for his gruff and scarred appearance. "Gimmie the Platinum Special, it's been a long day." Golborne spoke in a tired tone, as if he'd just run a marathon that had lasted a couple of hours at least. "I'll take a Wraithberry wine, a strong one if you will." The bard sounded equally exhausted as the man he sat beside. Before the drink arrived for the duo, Eelix began to size up the male right next to him; seemingly taking many mental notes on their appearance.

Golborne could feel the stares of the male sitting next to them, a feeling he'd grown all two accustomed to with the many... escapades that he'd found himself caught up in. He tried to ignore the persistent stares until he had a drink in his system, the rogue didn't quite feel like dealing with others just yet. Before long the bartender returned with the two ordered drink, leaving the duo to enjoy themselves for the time being.  
The rogue looked over his drink, observing the multitude of colors and taking in the mixed aromas of two or three rather tasteful ales mixed together in a beverage, sprinkled in with a bit of magic, that would be more than enough to help calm the consumers senses and allow them to fully relax. It was after finally indulging in his drink that Golborne would turn his attention to the fellow goblin seated next him, glancing them to see if they were here for him or if they simply wanted to look stare at the rogue.

"So, do you stare at all the patrons or am I just a special case?" Golborne asked with a bit of a smirk on his face, one very befitting of his rather charming personality. He turned slowly to give them his full attention, giving them a taste of their own medicine as he now stared at them.

Eelix couldn't help but chuckle as they the rogue peered over his body, even winking at them to catch them off guard. "I'd be lying if I said you weren't quite attractive, just simply enjoying my time here at the moment. Though I'll avert my gaze if you find it unpleasant, wouldn't want to scare away such a well-formed individual such as yourself."

Eelix's eyes soon began to turn from purple to a romantic pink, a sign that anyone who was well-informed enough knew to watch out for, Golborne knew it too; he was staring the grim reaper of lust right in the eyes. (charisma Battle: Eelix - 19 vs Golborne - 14) Try as he might, the gaze of the reaper was far too powerful to look away from and before long his vision tinted that same alluring pink as well.

"There we go handsome, you looked so tired... so in need of a pick me up, and what better than indulging in our more carnal pleasures... I'm trust that's no issue for you, Bartender~?" The bard inquired as he stood up from his seat, taking the hand of his newly charmed victim.

"So long as you're not killing my patrons or breaking my tables then I don't care what you do, you should know that by now Reaper." The bartender chuckled to himself as he finished cleaning the glasses that he had remaining, he knew that the fun was about to begin.

"Then I believe it's time we have our fun, no better time then the present~" Eelix led his fellow goblin over to nearby table, his movements enticing the other patrons to look and see what was going on. "Come, let make a good show of this for everyone shall we?"

With a few moves of his own, the bard made short work of his clothes and as well as those of the rogue's own. The fabric scattered to the ground leaving both men exposed to the public, chest to chest, all the goods on display for the crowd who'd become all the more interested in seeing what would happen between these two.

Eelix placed his hands on the shoulder of Golborne, pushing them down to their knees with very little effort; the glow in his eyes unwavering when he gave them the unspoken command to go ahead. Within seconds the rogue moved his head forward and got to work, his lips parting to take the cock of the bard that had him under their spell.

It was a bit of a surprise to the bard to see that the man he charmed was rather skilled at what he was doing, perhaps they had more skills in such a position then he had first thought. The warmth of the their tongue and the rhythm the adopted to make him feel as great as he did was definitely the sign of someone who was skilled with what they did.

Golborne's head sunk lower, slowing up their pace to make sure that Eelix knew just what he was dealing with .The way they moved their tongue nearly made him finish early, then again losing a stamina battle to a rogue wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing to happen. After a few moments of letting Golborne work his shaft, Eelix stood him up and turned him to bend over the tavern table. Covering two of his fingers in a gracious amount of saliva, the bard sought to test just how tight of a partner he'd be dealing with before he went in for the real fun. Just as he was before, Eelix was surprised to find the rogue a bit more... loose then he was expecting, though that would make things all the easier.

That slight insert of the bards fingers was enough of a minor jolt to make him slowly come to his senses, the tinted pink vision began to fade to give him a better grasp of what was happening. The crowds gathered around him, his clothes were gone and he could feel something warm soon place itself right between his cheeks, another feeling he was all too familiar with.

"Ay, wait a minute! I'm not just going to stand here and let you-" Before that sentence could be finished, a pouch of gold coins was tossed upon the table right in front of the rogue; presumably a thank you gift for the show they'd given so far. The pouch wasn't small either, there was at least a goblin's handful of pieces in there. Golborne was in need of some new gear and the crowd of people watching looked absolutely loaded with coin...

"Fuck it." The rogue muttered under his breath as he propped himself up, ready for evening of fun with another client of sorts. "Might as well make this a good show if we're gonna get paid for it, so give me all you got Bard!"

"You needn't tell me twice, let us begin Rogue. You and I have a long night ahead of us~"


End file.
